Deus
by koishiicolate
Summary: // ONESHOT, PSEUDO-YAOI, DRAMA, FLUFFY // Mikami Teru possui uma adoração por seu Deus, conhecido como Kira. Nunca o viu, mas segue seus passos conservantemente, sem falhas ou oposições. O que aconteceria se sua adoração passasse dos limites?


**Deus  
**Escrita por **Iihs** (usuário ID 1186664)

Death Note, assim como seus personagens, enredo ou direitos autorais não me pertence. Mas essa fanfiction foi feita e betada por mim, então peço-lhe que não a distribua em outros locais.  
Ficarei feliz se deixar uma review.  
**Essa fic tem gênero pseudo-yaoi/drama/fluffy.** Se o conteúdo não lhe agrada, peço para que não leia e, se ler, não mande comentários ofensivos, assim como críticas destrutivas.  
Obrigada.

_Mikami Teru possui uma adoração por seu Deus, conhecido como Kira. Nunca o viu, mas segue seus passos conservantemente, sem falhas ou oposições.  
__O que aconteceria se sua adoração passasse dos limites, e se transformasse em algo mais intenso?_

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

"Mikami Teru era um menino com forte senso de justiça, sabendo discernir plenamente o bem do mal, quando comparado a muitos adultos japoneses. Além disso, havia contemplado com seus próprios olhos muito mais infelicidades... Mais mortes que uma pessoa japonesa normal.  
Ele atraía a morte? Ou era só coincidência? Mesmo que houvesse já desejado a morte de muitos, ele não havia jamais matado alguém com suas próprias mãos. As mortes simplesmente aconteciam.  
Desde muito pequeno, Teru pôde contemplar as coisas ao redor de si mesmo e analisá-las muito bem. Para ele, todo ser humano se encaixava em um de dois grupos: bons e maus, juntos e injustos, aliados ou inimigos.  
Com seu senso de justiça e boas notas, foi sempre representante de turma durante os ensinos Fundamental e Médio; era um tipo de medalha para ele.  
Ele prometeu a si próprio fazer de sua turma a melhor da escola e a melhor do Japão. Esta era sua responsabilidade.  
Claro, havia os que odiavam seu senso de justiça. E havia os maus. Seus inimigos.

Teru encarava o mal.  
Más, às vezes... Era como se o bom fosse castigado.  
Para aqueles ao seu redor, tanto fazia. Às vezes Teru sentia os olhos de descaso das demais crianças, mas ele não se continha, graças ao seu senso de dever.  
Não importa quais crueldades lhe fossem impostas, ele jamais desistia.  
Tudo... Pelas palavras de agradecimento das vítimas.

Concluiu, finalmente, que para salvar as vítimas, seus agressores teriam de ser eliminados.  
Julgar o mal é correto.

Deus havia descido à Terra.  
Teru passou a crer firmemente que o que acontecia ao seu redor não era mero castigo divino, mas julgamentos individuais feitos pelo próprio Deus.  
Ficou muito feliz em saber que seu senso de justiça ficou provado pelo Deus em terra. Seus ideais e crenças eram todos corretos.  
'Deus me viu. Apoiou a mim que jamais me rendi ao mal, mas o julguei. Pelo menos Deus se interessou por mim. Ele me viu. Ele deve me conhecer...'  
Gastou muito tempo e esforços em lugares onde poderia atrair a atenção de Deus.  
Como esperado, Deus o julgou e o aprovou."

_(adaptado do mangá de Death Note, Capítulo 84)_

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Kira era seu objeto de admiração e veneração. _Era seu Deus, de plena prepotência.  
_E agora, Mikami Teru tinha seu trabalho, como se fosse um aprendiz. Não havia como ficar mais realizado que isso.  
Mas, ainda assim, sua obcessão ansiava em conhecer essa pessoa, seja quem fosse. Seu mais puro desejo de encontrá-lo corria por entre suas veias, pulsava em seus nervos; fazia seu sangue ferver e seu coração dilacerar de ansiedade: sabia que um dia seria possível, um dia...  
Teru conseguia realizar seu trabalho de promotor com perfeita precisão, mas sua mente era sempre voltada para seu Deus e para os julgamentos.  
Era necessário que, algum dia, Kira e ele se encontrassem.  
Com o tempo, Mikami foi mudando seu conceito: não queria encontrá-lo por veneração.  
Não queria encontrá-lo por ser Deus.  
Não queria encontrá-lo por ser Kira.  
Queria encontrá-lo por ser, mesmo que indiretamente, _tudo o que possuía na vida_. Tudo o que fez estava em suas mãos. Kira era, além da absoluta divindade, seu próprio senso de dever e justiça.  
O que fez, o que faz e o que fará estava nas mãos desse desconhecido, tão venerado por muita gente.  
Mikami Teru era um VIP na lista de Kira; tinha posse do caderno da morte, e eliminava o mal porque Ele não estava disponível no momento.  
Não foi muito tempo depois que ligou para Takada Kiyomi, cujo celular foi passado para as mãos de alguém, por sua própria vontade.

"Alô.", cumprimentou o estanho.  
"Quem é você?"  
"26 de Novembro? Pastas de papel? Do que está falando?"

Milhares de pensamentos passaram em sua mente. A única coisa que pôde falar, para expressar sua surpresa e alegria...

"DEUS!"

Um breve intervalo foi feito, e Teru perguntou se o agora conhecido como Deus encotrava-se incapaz de agir livremente no momento. A resposta foi um firme "sim".  
Prosseguiu, perguntando se estava sob vigilância, cuja resposta foi afirmativa.  
Logo após, Deus perguntou:

"Você é mesmo Kira?"

Não foi necessário muito tempo para que a palavra "eliminar" dominasse a mente do recém-subordinado.

"Veja a Sakura TV!"  
"Sakura TV?"

Abriu seu Death Note e escreveu o nome do apresentador do programa. Logo, ele morreu.  
Houve mais algum diálogo, mas depois o celular foi desligado e, provavelmente, Deus começou a conversar com a mulher.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Mikami deitou-se em sua cama, ainda com roupas sociais.  
E tentou pensar.  
A voz de Deus não saía de sua cabeça; finalmente, algum contato..! Algum dia, sem dúvida! A proximidade já é imensa, tão grande que o desejo hei de ser realizado, muito em breve.  
Era inacreditável, satisfatório. Uma sensação de orgasmo percorria seu corpo, que tremia de emoção. O promotor não conseguia mais relacionar informações; era como se a melhor insanidade do mundo tivesse enfim chegado: um momento de paz em total e suprema empolgação.  
Sentia como se estivesse subindo aos céus duplamente. Uma no sentido que qualquer um entenderia... Outra para encontrar seu Deus, portador de tão divina voz, cujos tons eram perfeitos, cuja melodia que ecoava em palavras frias faziam toda sua alma derreter.  
Seu coração batia acelerado, assim como sua respiração, ofegante, descompassava-se mais a cada segundo. Parecia, para ele, um ataque cardíaco contínuo, uma explosão em seu interior, um lado louco e acéfalo formando-se, querendo apenas desejar, encontrar, tocar, analisar, amar, viciar, roubar para si, estuprar, agarrar, esmagar, matar e morrer junto.  
_Tudo_ em uma simples ligação de telefone...! O simples fato de ter uma pista da razão de sua vida o atormentava prazerosamente, infectando e desfiando sua carne de um modo inconsciente, masoquista, ansioso.  
Adormeceu ali mesmo, daquele jeito, com a consciência espumando.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Passaram-se dias. Seu contato com Deus aumentava, apesar de indiretamente.  
Sua sanidade não agüentava mais.  
28 de Janeiro de 2010.  
Algo sobrenatural o trouxe até o Cais Daikoku.  
O lugar todo estava selado, havia apenas a porta principal a ser aberta. Mikami espiou, abrindo uma fresta. Sua expressão estava insana, seus olhos percorriam a sala tremidamente.  
Nate River, 43406. Halle Bullook, 52188. Stephen Loud... E mais um monte de nomes. Olhou para o outro lado da sala. Touta Matsuda, 548192. Mais nomes...

Yagami Raito. Sem expectativa de vida.  
Enfim, encontrou seu Deus! Tão belo, sério, perfeito. Parado alí, _na sua frente_.  
Abriu o caderno correndo; escreveu todos os nomes, menos o do seu objeto de veneração.

"Eliminar, eliminar, eliminar...!"

Os nomes estavam mais para garranchos; parecia que foram escritos numa corrida.  
Seu coração estava a mil por hora, sua pele aparentava queimar. Sua última gota de consciência sumiu, e jogou-se para trás, doentiamente.  
Suspirou, sorrindo loucamente.  
Os inimigos precisavam ser eliminados, e agora tudo estava bem...! Logo, poderia correr para os braços de Deus!  
Alguém chamou-o.

"O cara aí fora."

Reconheceu a voz no mesmo instante: era seu Deus!

"Acabou de escrever os nomes?"

Levantou-se; sua expressão estava assustada. Estava falando diretamente com Kira. Estava tão perto. _Tão perto_. Todos morreriam! Faltavam poucos segundos para jogar-se e delirar em Deus...  
Respondeu naturalmente, para não levantar suspeitas em sua preciosa e amada divindade.

"Sim, eu escrevi todos."

Houve uma breve conversa e, logo, o tal Nate River falou com ele.

"Mikami Teru, se não se importa, poderia entrar por um instante? Eu sei que você está executando os julgamentos de Kira. Já que você escreveu nossos nomes, não há nada que você possa temer. Entre, por favor."

E, novamente, foi a vez de Deus falar, com um tom de vitória e riso naquela voz perfeita.

"Mikami Teru? Está tudo bem. Pare de se esconder, e venha aqui."

Deus...! _Seu Deus estava chamando-o para entrar!_ Era um milagre, a melhor coisa do mundo...! A aproximação, a veneração que deveria ser prestada a ele...  
Seu sorriso aumentou para um nível anormal.  
Levantou.  
Colocou a mão na porta.  
Arrastou-a.  
Todos os extras olhando assustados, menos o de cabelos brancos. Não que ele importasse... Seu Deus estava lá.  
Cara a cara.  
Admirou-o por alguns segundos, mas controlou-se.  
Ouviu novamente a voz Dele...

"Quanto tempo faz que você escreveu o primeiro nome?"

Mikami trouxe seu relógio de pulso para perto de si; olhou, sorrindo.

"30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39...!"  
"Near, esta é a minha vitória!", proclamou Deus.  
"40!"

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Silêncio. Todos estavam devidamente assustados.  
...Por que ninguém caiu no chão?

"Não morremos...", exclamou, baixinho, Touta Matsuda. Teru ficou impressionado. "Já passou um minuto... E não morremos...!"

Viu seu Deus com olhar desesperado, horrorizado, de queixo caído. Fez a mesma expressão... O que houve...!?

"Eu falei várias vezes que não morreríamos.", concluiu Nate River.

A única coisa que conseguia pensar... As únicas palavras que proclamou:

"Por quê...? Por que eles não morrem!?... D-DEUS! EU FIZ TUDO QUE VOCÊ MANDOU!"

Seu Deus estava pasmo. Foi entregado.  
O líder da SPK ordenou que Lester e Gevanni imovilizassem Mikami Teru.  
Ele gritava; foi pego pelo pescoço e algemado, derrubando o Death Note no chão. A capa soltou-se das páginas, que foram entregues a Near.

"Chequem vocês mesmos."

Os nomes de todo mundo... _Menos o de Yagami Raito_.  
Near tirava suas conclusões. Cada palavra parecia uma facada em seu coração...  
Deus _não podia_ acabar assim! Não, agora que se encontraram...! Agora que houve uma chance de eliminar os inimigos!

"É isso."

Deus tremeu, pôs-se a gritar.

"UMA ARMADILHA! É UMA ARMADILHA! Near armou isso para me incriminar! Ninguém morreu depois de ter seu nome escrito. Isso não é estranho? ISSO PROVA QUE FOI ARMAÇÃO!"

Estava ofegante, suando, assustado.  
Mikami estava quieto, detido... Não podia nem agarrar Ele e consolá-lo; talvez nunca encostaria em seu Deus...?

"Eu disse que modifiquei o caderno, por isso ninguém morreria.", começou Near.  
"Não, não é verdade! ...Não pode ser."

Os dois estavam quase chorando...  
Kira, por ter sido incriminado. Teru, por falhar, por não chegar mais perto.

"É uma armadilha. Eu nem conheço aquele cara!"

Foi o pior "fora" de sua vida. Deus estava recusando-o...?  
Gritou infantilmente, abaixou a cabeça e pôs-se a chorar. Não queria mais ver aquilo... Não agüentava a sensação de desprezo. Era _horrível_, não havia nada pior do que ser recusado por Ele...  
Algum colega de trabalho colocou a mão no ombro Dele. Que ousadia! Não podem encostar em Kira... Não podem!

"Raito-kun, acabou. Near venceu. Agora mesmo, você disse que era a sua vitória. Você praticamente confessou."

Deus abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Não podia estar acontecendo...  
Os dois, acabados.  
Os dois... _Condenados_.  
Vieram algumas palavras de reprovação. Yagami Raito fugiu das algemas e caiu no chão, logo se levantando. Ficou insano. Trocou palavras com Near, que conversou com o shinigami.  
Kira olhou para Mikami, assustado, por causa do assassinato de Takada.

"Já que Deus estava incapaz de se mover, eu tive que agir! Especialmente quando Takada estava naquela situação, eu tive que cumprir meu dever."  
"VOCÊ É IDIOTA!? Eu te disse para não fazer coisas desnecessárias, não disse!?"; mais uma cortada. Mais uma _facada em seu peito_.

Deus o odiava? Era assim...? Toda sua razão para viver, agora indo contra ele...?  
Near explicou a situação. Mello havia ajudado. Discurso...  
Kira tentou se salvar.

"Isso mesmo.", sussurrou. "Eu sou Kira."

Sorria psicoticamente.

"Agora que você sabe disso, o que irá fazer? Vai me matar?", desafiou. "Me escutem... Eu sou Kira. E... Eu sou o Deus do Novo Mundo."

Recuperou a pose.  
A tão conhecida pose de Deus, orgulhosa, séria, prepotente, cativante.  
Aos olhos de Mikami Teru, chegava a ser _sensual_.

"No mundo atual, Kira é a Lei e mantém a ordem. Eu sou a justiça. E a esperança para todas as pessoas da Terra. Você vai me matar? Isso seria o melhor a fazer? Nos seis anos de existência de Kira, todas as guerras cessaram e as taxas de crimes caíram. Mas o mundo continua apodrecendo!"

Grandes verdades, todas saíndo da boca Dele. Verdades que não podiam ser contestadas; que possuíam a vida de Teru e que, se fossem reprovadas, causariam grandes agonias em sua mente e coração.  
Não que essas agonias já não existissem...

"Ainda há muitas pessoas podres por aí. Alguém precisa fazer algo! Eu senti isso na primeira vez que peguei o caderno. 'Eu tenho que fazer isso! Não, eu sou o único que pode fazer isso!' Eu sei que matar uma pessoa é um ato criminoso. Mas não há outro meio! É A RESPONSABILIDADE QUE FOI CONFIADA A MIM! Só EU posso fazer. Outra pessoa faria isso!? Alguém chegaria a esse ponto!? Alguém mais seria capaz disso!? ...Isso mesmo... A pessoa que pode criar um novo mundo... Só pode ser eu."

E Near revidou em um único e frio argumento.

"Não. Você não passa de um _assassino_. E este caderno é a pior arma já criada no mundo."

_Quem_ esse Nate River pensa que é? Mikami não suportava uma palavra do que ele dizia; não podia estar incriminando seu Deus assim. Deus era divino, era... Inacusável. Não poderia ser pego, não poderia ser punido...!  
Teru tentou soltar-se, sem sucesso. Seu sangue pulsava em vingança, em vontade de... Fazer algo. Furtivamente, pegou uma caneta do bolso.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Muitas palavras foram proferidas, até que Deus suplicou por sua ajuda - Mikami não conseguiu conter as emoções: Ele pedia por _ação_, por ação vinda... de _seu fiel seguidor_.  
Mas não havia nada a fazer... Seu idolatrado, divino e imortal Yagami Raito estava perdendo, de verdade. Possuía uma série de tiros em seu corpo, mas ainda conseguia se mover, mesmo que com inúmeras dores.  
A caneta, previamente posta nas mãos de Teru, foi guiada para o peito do mesmo e, num golpe brusco, acertado-o como um punhal: _não restaria mais vida nesse corpo_.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

**(Mikami P.O.V.)**

"...Deus?"

O lugar era vazio... Mas meu Deus também estava lá e virou-se para mim.  
Eu... _Não poderia estar mais feliz_.

"Mikami", ele me respondeu.  
"Onde estamos...?"  
"Em lugar nenhum. Usamos o caderno e acabamos aqui, seria inevitável... E a insanidade tratou de piorar nosso estado", dizia ele, sério, me encarando nos olhos.

Castanho e preto colidindo _lindamente_.  
Acho que só agora eu tive tempo para pensar... Em quanto Deus pode ser próximo a mim. Afinal, compartilhamos agora do mesmo destino... Para sempre, nesse nada.  
Caminhei até Yagami Raito e ajoelhei-me diante Dele, sendo ligeiramente repreendido - fiz uma cara de decepção.

"Não sou mais nada", afirmou, num sorriso um pouco triste.

E era verdade. Mas, para mim, ele será sempre meu Deus.  
Crenças não mudam por causa de uma - ou duas - mortes. Dizem que quando alguém fiel morre, vai para o paraíso encontrar seu Deus.  
E eu estava aqui, com o meu... _Só nós dois_. Era tudo que eu precisava.  
Olhei nos olhos Dele e sorri. Tentei dizer alguma coisa - que nem me lembro o que era - mas o que saiu foi muito diferente:

"É que, na verdade, eu _amo_ você."

**FIM 8D  
sim, eu sou lesada pra postar um "FIM 8D" aqui pras pessoas não acharem que tem mais capítulo... É oneshot. AA**


End file.
